The invention relates to a smoking device for aspirating gascontaining mixtures comprising a mouthpiece with at least one suction duct and which is connected to an intermediate chamber, a pressure vessel filled with the mixture disposed next to the intermediate chamber and including an outlet valve which is closed when the device in inoperative rest position and opens into the intermediate chamber and has to be opened to put the device into operation, and further comprising an inlet for atmospheric air into the intermediate chamber which inlet is provided with a shut-off valve coupled to the outlet valve.
Smoking devices for aspirating gas-containing mixtures comprising a mouthpiece with a suction duct and a means for holding a source of a mixture have been known which include an intermediate chamber with an inlet and an outlet between the holding means and the suction duct.
Smoking devices of the type mentioned above have been known in manifold embodiments as cigar or cigarette holders. In said devices the intermediate chamber contains an adsorbent for the harmful components of tobacco smoke, such as nicotine or tar products.
Such a device has been known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,240.